Moshlings
Moshlings are a collection of tiny Moshi Monsters species and mostly function as collectible creatures that monsters can obtain and take care of by keeping them in their Moshling Zoo and displaying them in their room. The Moshlings you obtain in your zoo are amibigious and merely representatives to their entire species. Their in-game function is a separate canon from who they are as characters, which also varies greatly. Moshlings are divided in themed sets of four separate Moshling species. The theory behind the separation are to create a pleasant overview and a direction for you to complete all sets. In fiction, this separation was introduced by Buster Bumblechops but there is no further explanation to the species connection than it fitting well. When written in fiction, Moshling sets function as groups of friends and are to be interpreted as characters. List of Moshlings Not all Moshlings are listed as obtainable in your Zoo. Those who are not obtainable usually have a different design from the default and are used in fiction as characters. Not all Moshling species have only one representative in the Zoo either. Silly Snufflers and Moptop Tweeniebops have members of their species in different sets. Obtainability Collecting all Moshlings is pretty much an impossible task due to their availability having deadlines. Several Special Seed codes are obtained by attending certain events or buying certain merchandise. Most Moshlings require you to have a Membership so that you can require the requested seeds or play the Super Moshi Missions. Methods of obtaining Moshlings *Seed Combinations *Super Moshi Missions *Moshling Star Rewards *Moshling Eggs *Secret Codes *Daily Prize Quests *Competitions/Prizes Unobtainable Zoo Moshlings *Raffy - Only obtainable by their creator, who won their own design to become a Moshling in a competition. *Dustbin Beaver - Came with a Moshi Magazine subscription, but has been replaced by Wuzzle. *Splatter - No longer available as was obtained by pre-booking Moshi Movie tickets at Vue cinemas. *Boomer - No longer available as was exclusive to an event, although multi-use secret codes were discovered, however these have now expired. *Leo - As Leo's seed from his Moshlings Collection plush gives users 1 Rox, Leo is unobtainable. If this is fixed so that the code gives the Frozen Forget-Me-Not, Leo will then be obtainable. *Wuzzle - Came with a Moshi Monsters Magazine subscription but replaced by Weegul. *Weegul - Came with a Moshi Monsters Magazine subscription and subscriptions were discontinued. Biology Several Moshlings share the same species although they are different in appearance. Some Moshlings are artificially created such as Gone-Wrong Blobs which are created after a failed experiment, and Psycho Gingerboys which were created after being cooked 180 degrees. Trivia *Moshlings were first released on September 8th, 2008. *Some Moshlings are exclusive to members, as they require Super Seeds or must be obtained by playing Super Moshi Missions. Gallery List of Moshlings Logos Moshlings banner.png MoshlingsLogo.png Moshlings L 1.jpg Posters Moshlings P 2.jpg Moshling poster sm.jpg FP2790-MOSHI-MONSTERS-tick-chart-2.jpg Moshlings P 1.jpg Category:Moshlings Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Game features